


Una disculpa como corresponde

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta vez Alex se ha pasado de la raya y ha sido demasiado hiriente, así que tiene que pedir perdón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una disculpa como corresponde

** Una disculpa como corresponde **

 

La cena es el único momento del día en el que todos se reúnen.

 

Charles se sienta en la cabecera, con Erik a su derecha y Moira a su izquierda. Sean se sienta junto a la mujer y Raven junto a Erik. Finalmente, Hank se sienta al lado de la muchacha, con Alex frente a él.

 

Alex le da miedo. Es decir, puede que no sea el miedo que te da un, no lo sé, asesino serial, porque sabe que Alex no va lanzarle sus aros de _loquesea_ para matarlo. Es otro tipo de miedo. Es un miedo más vergonzoso, es el miedo a hacer el ridículo y tener la certeza de que allí va a estar Alex para burlarse de él.

 

Hank está acostumbrado a las burlas, pero estas siempre vienen de humanos normales que lo ven como un fenómeno, no de mutantes como él.

 

— Hank… — Raven le habla, sonriéndole y tranquilizándolo un poco. — ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de Cerebro?

 

Hank se ruboriza un poco al notar que todos lo miran, pero ante el gesto que le hace Charles, dándole a entender que a él también le interesa, responde.

 

— Va bien. Supongo que en menos de un mes voy a poder tenerlo listo nuevamente. Lo bueno es que tengo todos los planos en mi cabeza…

 

— Genial, Hank, no solo eres un hombre mitad mono, además eres un ser mitad mono, mitad supercomputadora. Creo que realmente tendríamos que llevarte a un zoológico para que el mundo conozca la nueva especie.

 

Hay tres segundos de silencio total en el comedor. Tres segundos en los que Hank abre los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se le detiene la respiración. Luego, Charles suspira, mientras Hank se para rápidamente y, tras una pobre excusa, sale precipitadamente del cuarto.

 

Raven mira con odio a Alex, mientras que Sean niega con la cabeza y Erik le da una mirada reprobatoria. Charles, sin embargo, lo observa con algo parecido a la _lástima_.

 

— Alex… — comienza Moira, pero Sean se le adelanta.

 

— Esta vez te pasaste, hermano.

 

Nadie le está diciendo que valla a disculparse, pero es obvio que todos lo piensan (y no es necesario ser Charles para saberlo). Bufando, se levanta y abandona el comedor, dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Hank.

 

***

 

Hank se seca las lágrimas con las mangas de su bata de laboratorio. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas bromas, pero no se las hacían desde que iba al colegio y realmente duele más que sea uno de los suyos el que lo torture todos los días.

 

Que además se sienta un poco atraído por Alex (tanto o más que por Raven) es solo un extra que vuelve todo un poco más doloroso.

 

— Hank, soy yo, ábreme la puerta. — la voz de Alex, acompañada de unos golpes a la puerta, hacen que se encoja un poco en su asiento. No responde, esperando que el rubio se rinda y se vaya. — ¡Vamos, Hank, ábreme! Vengo a disculparme, en serio.

 

Sigue sin contestar pero, por lo visto, Alex decide que no le importa y abre la puerta de todas formas. Se miran a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que Hank no lo soporta más y aparta la mirada, concentrándose en unos papeles que están sobre su escritorio. Alex sigue parado junto a la puerta, mirándolo fijamente y poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

 

— Hank… ¿estuviste llorando?

 

— ¡No! — pero la respuesta es demasiado rápida y casi un chillido, así que lo único que logra hacer con ella es confirmar las sospechas del otro.

 

Alex suspira y avanza, sentándose junto a él. Hank sigue mirando los papeles, incapaz de concentrarse realmente en ellos.

 

— Hank…

 

— ¿Por qué? — de alguna forma logra sacar valor de lo más profundo de si mismo y formula la pregunta, aunque sigue sin mirar a Alex a los ojos. — ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates tan mal? Creí que aquí encontraría un lugar en el que habría comprensión y apoyo, pero…

 

— Hank, Hank, realmente lo siento.

 

— ¿Por qué? — entonces Hank aparta su vista de los papeles, mirando directamente a los ojos de Alex, que _realmente_ parece arrepentido. — ¿Por qué?

 

— ¿Porque soy un idiota? — propone Alex, pero Hank ni siquiera sonríe. El rubio suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello. — Se que eres un genio y que terminaste la universidad a los quince años, pero imagino que de todas formas habrás ido al jardín de niños, ¿verdad?

 

Hank asiente, aunque no entiende a qué apunta Alex.

 

— Bien, ¿recuerdas esos niños que le tiraban arena en la cabeza a las niñas que le gustaban?

 

El castaño está por decirle que no entiende a que viene todo esto y que ya deje de molestarlo, cuando razona lo que acaba de decirle el muchacho. Hank jadea, para luego contener la respiración. Alex se sonroja un poco, sin embargo carraspea, para volver a hablar.

 

— Y, ejem, bien, ¿los recuerdas?

 

Hank sigue sin poder tomar una sola bocanada de aire pero, de todas formas, asiente con la cabeza de forma frenética. Alex asiente también, para luego reírse de forma nerviosa.

 

— ¿Sabes? Esto es bastante difícil, aún más de lo que me había imaginado. Bueno, podría decirse que yo soy uno de esos niños que le tiran arena en la cabeza a la niña que les gustas. O niño, en este caso. Wow, creo que me siento mucho más liviano ahora. ¡Hank! ¡¿Estás bien?!

 

Alex suena realmente alarmado. Y no es para menos, Hank acaba de caerse de su silla y, además, está algo morado por no respirar.

 

— ¡Si, si! ¡Yo…! Yo…

 

Alex sonríe y se baja de la silla, arrodillándose junto a Hank, que jadea. El rubio se ríe un poco.

 

— ¿Y bien?

 

— ¿Y-y bien qué?

 

— ¿Estoy perdonado? — pregunta el chico, acercándose un poco más.

 

— S-si… ¡Si, si! Si… — cuando Alex se acerca aún más a su rostro, Hank cierra los ojos, seguro de que los jadeos que está soltando son todo menos decorosos.

 

— ¿Sabes? Me sigo sintiendo algo culpable. — susurra el rubio a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro.

 

— N-no… está bien… n-no te preocupes.

 

Cuando Alex lo besa, Hank cree que podría desmayarse. Y, también, confirma que Alex Summers es una de las personas más extrañas que ha conocido.

 

Entonces siente una de las manos de Alex presionando su entrepierna y si no hiperventila es solo porque tiene la boca ocupada en otra cosa. Gime dentro del beso y Alex se ríe un poco, pero vuelve a besarlo con ganas.

 

— ¿Q-qué es lo que…?

 

— Es solo una forma de disculparme. No creo que tengas problemas con ella, ¿verdad?

 

Alex ladea un poco la cabeza y sonríe de una forma que hace que Hank _no pueda_ negarle nada. Así que niega con la cabeza, mientras se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza.

 

— N-no, no, ninguno, ninguno.

 

— Eso creí.

 

Hank nunca ha estado con nadie. Su experiencia sexual se reduce a él, su mano derecha y alguna comprada a escondidas y con mucha culpabilidad. No es de extrañar que sus hormonas adolescentes (porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es: un adolescente) reacciones rápidamente a las caricias de Alex.

 

Cuando la mano del rubio se cuela por sus pantalones, Hank se convierte en un amasijo de temblores, jadeos y gemidos. Quiere decir algo, admitirle a Alex que le gusta, pedirle que no pare. Pero lo único que puede hacer es emitir unos gemidos confusos que no llegan a ser nada.

 

— Veo que esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

 

Hank asiente varias veces, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que se le dibujan unos puntitos blancos tras sus párpados cerrados.

 

Las manos de Alex se deslizan por su miembro, subiendo y bajando de una forma lenta y tortuosa. Hank aún tiene los ojos cerrados, por lo que no ve nada, así que cuando siente algo húmedo y suave en vez de las firmes manos de Alex, suelta un gemido aún más fuerte.

 

— Si, imaginé que te gustaría. — el aliento del rubio sobre su polla húmeda solo logra excitarlo más, aunque sería físicamente imposible que estuviera más duro.

 

Cuando Alex se mete todo su miembro en la boca, Hank está seguro de que va a morir. Va a morir y en su lápida se leerá “Hank McCoy, muerto mientras uno de sus amigos se la chupaba”. Aunque, viéndolo positivamente, prefiere morir con la lengua de Alex recorriéndole la polla que atravesado por una de las espadas de Azazel.

 

— Alex… Alex… — sin dejar de chupársela, el susodicho lo mira y Hank está seguro de nunca ha existido nada tan perfecto y erótico como Alex Summer chupándole la polla y mirándolo a los ojos.

 

El rubio tarda menos de un segundo en entender lo que quiere decirle Hank. Sonríe.

 

— No me importa. — es lo único que dice, a solo unos milímetros del miembro del castaño.

 

Hank se queja con un gemido lastimero. Es vergonzoso. Sentirse así, como un revoltijo de placer y deseo y Alex se la chupa _tan bien_ que él no puede, simplemente no puede…

 

— ¡Alex! — con un último grito, Hank se corre en la boca de Alex.

 

El rubio, anta un casi desfallecido y sorprendido Hank, se traga todo el semen del castaño.

 

— Creo… — comienza el científico, con la respiración aún agitada. — que si no te perdono después de esto soy un idiota.

 

Alex se ríe.

 

— Seríamos dos. — Alex vuelve a besarlo y Hank ni siquiera recuerda por qué estaba molesto en un principio.

 

Entonces nota que el rubio está duro y ruboriza nuevamente.

 

— Yo… ¿quieres que t-te… ayude con eso?

 

Alex sonríe de forma ladina.

 

— Supongo que podrías echarme una mano...

 

FIN


End file.
